the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP34
ELLO!!! Sorry I haven't been posting - something was wrong with the Internet, but I'm here now! And episode 35 will be season finale!!! Oh, and BTW I've been mistaken - Peddie momet will be on episode 35. Whooops! So, it's closer than you think!!! HOUSE OF DEATH USIRI - *throws a ball of fire* EDDIE - Get down! USIRI - OK, now you kids stay here. I've got work to do. *leaves* ALFIE - K, now what? How do we get out? He locked the door! EDDIE - That's not important now. We need to protect Patricia and Nina, 'cause they already have got Fabian, Mara and Amber. We can't let them have you too. PATRICIA - And how are you going to protect us? EDDIE - I don't know... KT - Look,guys, a secret passage way! ALFIE - Well, hurry! We're late for dinner! PATRICIA - Do you ever think about anything else than food? ALFIE - Let me think... No. KT - Let's go, guys! *JOY'S ROOM* JOY - As I've heard, now Jerome and I are the only couple in the house, right? KT - ...Right. JOY - OK. You know, I think that the leads were picked unfairly - I mean anyone can see that Stephanie can't act. PATRICIA - See? I've been telling you people she's horrible but did anyone believe me? KT - OK, OK. But, as I told you, I've got a plan on how to get Peddie back together! JOY - And how would that be? KT - Listen carefully. Author's note - I'm not gonna write about the plan KT's talking about^^^, you'll just have to see for yourself :DD *ALFIE'S ROOM* ALFIE - I can't believe Willow betrayed us. EDDIE - I can't either. But, did she tell you why? ALFIE - She said that Team E vil wanted to take me to the spirit, she betrayed us and instead they took Amber! EDDIE - But she's been so.. helpful last year. ALFIE - I know.. how could she? EDDIE - Don't know, man. *JOY'S ROOM* KT - So, what do you think? JOY - Good. PATRICIA - I can't understand why can't we just kidnap her. JOY - OK, what have I told you about kidnaping? PATRICIA - It's illegal and rude. JOY - Yes! You keep that in mind, young girl. KT - So.. Who's in? GIRLS - OK. NINA - *got a text* ''Meet me outside, Eddie. ''That's weird. KT - What? NINA - Eddie wants to meet me outside. PATRICIA - ANd did he tell you why? NINA - No.. I'm going to see what he wants. *leaves* *SCHOOL, MR SWEET'S OFFICE* MR SWEET - Did you send the text? VICTOR - Yes, I stole his phone. MR SWEET - Do you mind giving it back? VICTOR - Why should I? MR SWEET - Cause it's Edison's! VICTOR - I just wanna make sure you don't do anything.. wrong and rash. *leaves* MR SWEET - Victor. Victor! *OUTSIDE* NINA - Eddie? Where are you? VICTOR - Hello, Mrs Martin. NINA - What, where's Eddie? VICTOR - OH, nowhere.. NINA - You took him, didn't you? SETH - Didn't have to. NINA - Who are you? SETH - Oh, I think you know, I think you know...*speaks in a foreign language* SPIRIT - *whispering* Chosen One... Chosen One... SETH - TAKE HER!!! SPIRIT - *grabs Nina* *SKY TURNS RED* SETH - YES! YES! NINA - Let me go!!! *disappears* SO? SIBUNA!!! Category:Blog posts